


all I wanna do is hear you scream in pain

by ladyaliria



Series: 6MUNDO ONESHOTS [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bionic Dick, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Violence, reversal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaliria/pseuds/ladyaliria
Summary: [6MUNDO — RPG][EX-13 (Elina) x INS-06]Um fantasma do passado retorna para assombrar Elina.
Series: 6MUNDO ONESHOTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047541





	all I wanna do is hear you scream in pain

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Pra quem não sabe, eu me distanciei de fandoms por motivos de: nhe. Não tenho mais interesse. Atualmente o que eu mais gosto de fazer é jogar RPG no Discord, então estou mais focada em relações entre OCs mesmo. Eu fiz MUITAS histórias dos RPGs em que participo e decidi postar algumas. 
> 
> RESUMO DO RPG:  
> O “Sexto Mundo” é um RPG de Cyberpunk com fantasia. Além de humanos, há outras raças como uma galera dragão, uma galera animal, elfo, e etc. Ele se passa na Terra mesmo, no ano de 2077. É bem legal. Foi feito por um amigo, o Pedro, mas a gente chama ele de Karilus mesmo.
> 
> A personagem principal dessa história aqui é a Elina, uma draconato (galera meio-dragão, saca) que era uma agente do governo russo mas após um acidente, perdeu a memória e foi resgatada por alguém. Ela passou a viver em outro país sem saber desse rolê. A Elina tem a aparência da Saria de [Arknights], já a Seis, a instrutora dela, tem a aparência da Rosa de [Arknights]. E é isso, boa leitura.

**02:45 a.m — ???, Rússia**

Elina não sabia onde estava. Tudo o que ela sabia era que o tempo ali passava lenta e torturosamente. Tanto seus braços quanto suas pernas estavam bem atados, sem falar na boca, que tinha uma focinheira para que fosse incapaz de usar a baforada gélida. Quem quer que a tivesse pego a conhecia muito e bem, pois naquele momento, Elina estava imobilizada e sem chance alguma de escapar. Sem qualquer visão para o mundo lá fora, a draconato não sabia dizer que horas eram, se era de dia ou de noite, ou a data. 

A verdade é que por mais desconfortável que fosse a posição que estava no momento, Elina, de alguma forma, não estava assustada ou surpresa. Dizer o _porquê_ de se sentir assim, como se lá no fundo estivesse acostumada com tal tratamento, era algo que se perguntassem, ela não saberia responder. E era por justamente se sentir assim que a loira nada questionou, preferindo ser a mulher obediente que sempre foi. 

O tempo então passou e passou, e quando Elina ponderou a possibilidade de dormir um pouco, um ruído de metal foi ouvido, ele logo sendo seguido por passos. Elina soube identificar rapidamente que eram passos de alguém que usava saltos, e pela forma como andava, ela não tinha pressa alguma. _Não é a Phermelia_ , foi o que deduziu, suspirando em seguida. Os passos pararam na frente da sua cela, o destrancar da fechadura ecoando como o badalar dos sinos do inferno de tão agudos e terríveis que eram.

Quando a porta se abriu, tudo o que Elina conseguiu fazer foi erguer o rosto para tentar discernir quem era. Os olhos de írises liláses não demoraram a se fechar, a súbita luz em cima deles a obrigando a desviar a visão para o lado. O ato não foi bem visto pela pessoa misteriosa, e por conta disso, Elina logo sentiu um chicote estalando em seu torso. Arfar com a dor foi inevitável, os braços puxando as correntes em uma reação involuntária. Ela queria sair dali e revidar. _Revidar ainda mais forte._

“ _Você é uma garota tão boa, não?_ ”  
“Ты такая хорошая девочка, правда?” A mulher perguntou, um sorriso logo se estendendo no canto de seus lábios. Aparentemente ela gostava de ver a draconato reagindo como o cão violento que era.

Elina arregalou os olhos em surpresa assim que ouviu aquela voz. _Ah, era aquela voz_. O “ _levante-se_ ” que ouviu antes de supostamente morrer até hoje a assombrava, o rosto instantaneamente buscando saber quem era a dona da voz que sempre a despertava no meio da noite.

“ _O que foi?_ ”  
“Что э́то тако́е?” O cenho da desconhecida se franziu ao ver que a loira não teve a reação que esperava. “Не говори мне, что ты меня уже забыл.”  
“ _Não me diga que já se esqueceu de mim._ ”

  
A draconato quis perguntar um “quem é você?” e teria até feito isso se não estivesse amordaçada no momento. O seu olhar, entretanto, foi o suficiente para passar a mensagem. Deu pra ouvir a mulher estalar a língua em revolta, e o que estalou em seguida foi o seu chicote. Elina novamente foi acertada não uma, mas duas, três, dez vezes. Antes de golpear com a décima primeira, a mulher de cabelos brancos como a neve perguntou:

“ _Quem sou eu?_ ”  
“Кто я?”

Elina arfava como um cão encalorado e sentia o corpo todo ardendo, assim como o próprio sangue escorrendo e umedecendo sua roupa. A dor era forte e desagradável, todavia nada que a fizesse vacilar. Era apenas um incômodo. Com a pergunta, Elina ergueu seu olhar para a mulher, _e ousada como nunca antes foi_ , deu de ombros como resposta. Não ligava pra quem ela era. Não, ó, dava a mínima.

Por outro lado, a mulher desconhecida achou graça da ousadia inesperada ao ponto de rir abafado. O sorriso que tinha no canto dos lábios se estendeu assim como o chicote que tinha em mãos. O décimo-primeiro estalo veio, os demais vindo em sequência. O som da arma espinhenta adentrando a carne de Elina era como música aos ouvidos da albina. Ela amava tanto, _tanto_ , que só parou quando seu pulso ficou dormente. Fazia realmente bastante tempo que não castigava alguém assim. E a sensação, _ah_ , era ótima.

O sangue rubro, quente, escorria pelo contorno dos músculos e pingava ao chão sem impedimentos. Cansada, Elina buscava recompor a respiração, as mãos novamente dando a entender de que queriam se soltar e revidar toda a dor que sentia com uma bem mais forte. Foi nesse momento que seu queixo foi pegue e levantado para que pudesse trocar olhares com sua torturadora.

“ _Quem sou eu?_ ”  
“Кто я?” A pergunta se repetiu.

Elina respondeu um humilde “eu não sei” abafado, quase incompreensível, e em inglês.

“Pois então essa será sua primeira tarefa.” Ela disse, também em inglês dessa vez. “Vai ficar aqui até se lembrar de mim.” 

A albina então deslizou o polegar pela linha do maxilar, o dígito umedecendo com o sangue da draconato. O dedo foi levado à boca e chupado, uma ação que foi feita enquanto ainda trocavam olhares de forma intensa. Elina queria matá-la, e a desconhecida não poderia estar mais feliz com isso.

“Bom.” Elogiou, sorrindo. “Muito bom, Treze. Use essa raiva… Quem sabe ela não te ajuda a lembrá-la a quem pertence?”

E foi junto de um tapa bem golpeado no rosto da draconato que a mulher riu e saiu dali, deixando-a sozinha com a dor e a raiva que agora se acumulavam dentro de si.

A torturadora voltou no dia seguinte, iniciando assim o que Elina julgou ser a sua nova rotina. Elina sabia o que estavam fazendo; queriam enfraquecer sua mente, então cortar a comida e a água foram os primeiros passos. Elina teria uma única refeição e nada além, isso, claro, se fosse alguém normal, porém como não era, ela _nada_ teve por um bom tempo, até o dia que a torturadora lhe ofereceu água.

A pergunta “quem sou eu?” novamente ecoou, e quando Elina negou com a cabeça, a mulher, insatisfeita com a resposta, derramou a água todinha bem ali na frente dela. A albina havia deixado claro que a draconato não tinha valor algum sem suas memórias, então caso não se lembrasse, a única que perderia algo ali era ela mesma.

Elina ao todo contou cinco visitas, e durante esses cinco dias, ela tentou de tudo para se soltar. Além de conseguir afrouxar as amarras dos pés de tanto friccioná-las, Elina também conseguiu pegar um caco de vidro, esse sendo o resquício do copo d’água que a torturadora havia quebrado diante de si. Sua escapada seria logo, disso sabia. Só precisava esperar o momento certo.

Quando a porta se abriu naquele dia, a torturadora estava acompanhada de alguém de preto e todo encapuzado. Junto a essa pessoa havia uma mala de utensílios médicos. Elina imaginou que aquela pessoa era como ela apenas pela forma como se vestia; gente como ela não merecia uma identidade. Não havia necessidade de ter um rosto, então por isso eram mascarados.

“ _Cuide dela_.”  
“Заботиться о ней.” A mulher ordenou e passou a observar da porta com o semblante sério. No início foi divertido torturar a draconato, porém agora já não estava sendo tão proveitoso. Estava sendo monótono. Ela queria que sua mascote lembrasse; que lembrasse de _tudo_. E aí sim. Aí sim teria prazer em a machucar.

Quando o médico se aproximou de Elina para olhar suas feridas, ele levou a cabeçada mais forte que alguma vez teve. Cair inconsciente foi inevitável, o corpo fazendo um audível baque no chão. Isso chamou a atenção da ursa de cabelos brancos, que por _muito_ pouco não teve o rosto furado pelo caco de vidro que Elina tinha em mãos. Foi quando a draconato chegou bem perto de realizar o seu desejo que o chicote enlaçou-se em seu pescoço e a obrigou a cair de joelhos em submissão.

A ursa sorriu, e assim que teve Elina de joelhos diante de si, um chute forte foi direcionado contra o rosto dela. Elina arfou e caiu. A cabeça agora doía o suficiente para impedi-la de abrir os olhos, o zumbido no ouvido abafando o som que as botas de salto alto faziam com o andar da ursa.

“ _Quem sou eu?_ ”  
“Кто я?” A pergunta ecoou novamente, a sola do sapato pousando na goela da draconato.

Elina teve de se esforçar para abrir os olhos, a visão turva até o momento em que conseguiu fixá-la no rosto da torturadora. A figura tinha um sorriso e fitava Elina com expectativas, expectativas essas que foram atendidas assim que a draconato murmurou um abafado “seis” por trás da focinheira.

“Viu? Você conseguiu… não foi difícil, foi?” Ela deu um risinho e se ajoelhou no intuito de acariciar os cabelos claros da draconato. Fazia com todo o zelo do mundo, como se Elina fosse o seu bem mais precioso.

A draconato, por outro lado, apenas arfou. Estava cansada, fraca, e só queria dormir um pouco.

“Olhe só para você. Está parecendo o mesmo cão sarnento de rua de antes.” A mão que até então alisava os cabelos desceu para fazer o carinho no rosto. “Está suja, fedida, e machucada. Vamos, Treze. Seja uma garota obediente e me deixe cuidar de você.”

Elina queria matá-la, mas dada à fraqueza que sentia, aquela ação teria de ser atrasada para depois. Assentindo, Elina se deu por vencida, e desmaiou.

Quando Elina acordou daquela vez, não era uma sala fétida que estava. Sua cama agora era macia e o travesseiro igualmente gostoso de deitar a cabeça. As feridas de outrora estavam enfaixadas, porém mesmo assim Elina já não as sentia doer mais. A primeira coisa que seus sentidos captaram ao acordar foi um ruído de talher sendo usado. O rosto então virou-se para a origem do barulho, e lá estava Seis, mais conhecida como Instructor 06, ou INS-06. Ela, assim como Elina, não, _EX-13_ , fazia parte da facção que trabalhava para você sabe quem. A diferença entre ambas era que Seis havia sido privilegiada com uma boa patente, e Elina, por outro lado, não passava de um cão.

“E aqui estava eu imaginando se não teria de esperar outro dia para vê-la de pé.” Seis comentou, a colher pousando na mesa antes de tomar seu chá. Em sua frente estava uma mesa de café da manhã, essa tão cheirosa e atraente ao ponto de fazer Elina babar.

A draconato tentou se levantar, mas não pode, visto as suas mãos amarradas na grade da cama. Isso tirou um suspiro dela, que desistiu e voltou a deitar, o olhar pensativo no teto branco do quarto.

“Eu sempre soube que você não morreu naquele incidente. Você sempre foi boa demais para morrer. A minha obra prima não cairia assim tão facilmente e nunca duvidei disso, mesmo quando tinham a audácia de duvidar da minha sanidade.” Um riso. “Patético.”

Elina nada disse, se limitando a fechar os olhos. Ainda não se recordava ao certo daquele dia, então nada teve a acrescentar.

“…Eles não a conheciam como eu.” Seis continuou a falar enquanto saboreava de seu café da manhã. “Ninguém a conhece tão bem como eu.”

“Você está enganada.” 

A albina, que estava para tomar outro gole do chá, freou a ação ao ouvir tal absurdo.

“O que disse?”

“Disse,” Elina lentamente abriu os olhos para encarar a mulher, “que não me conhece mais.”

O silêncio perdurou por poucos segundos antes da instrutora começar a rir.

“Ah, Treze, o seu senso de humor nunca falha em me divertir. É por isso que és minha preferida.” Comentou, risonha. “De todos os cães que criei, você é de longe a minha posse mais preciosa.”

“Não foi uma piada.” 

“É claro que foi.” Seis retrucou, o riso indo embora. “O que mais seria se não uma piada imbecil?”

“A verdade que você não quer aceitar.” Elina estava cansada, mas se esforçou para manter os olhos abertos. Queria ver a albina se contorcendo de raiva e praguejando. Essa era sua forma de se vingar.

Quando a troca de olhares aconteceu, o silêncio novamente perdurou. Seis manteve uma expressão severa nos belos traços faciais até aliviá-la com um de seus sorrisos maliciosos.

“Se você está falando daquela sua vida medíocre sob os cuidados do ENG-17, eu já estou ciente.” Seis pousou a xícara na mesa e bufou. ENG-17, ou simples _Engineer-17_ , era o ex-codenome de Vincent. Um desertor fugitivo.

“Sabe…?”

“Sei…” A albina se levantou e caminhou até o lado de Elina. “Assim como sei a respeito da sua cópia e da sua suposta amada… como é mesmo o nome dela? Phermelia Justine, não?”

Com a aproximação, Elina desviou o olhar, mas Seis não deixou. O queixo foi segurado e virado para si.

“Olhe para mim enquanto eu estiver falando com você.” Ordenou, e logo em seguida, a esbofeteou. 

Elina rosnou como o cão que era antes de obedecer e de fato trocar olhares.

“Boa garota.” Seis sorriu. “Agora, onde é que estávamos? Ah, sim, claro. Sobre a sua namorada. Quem diria que você amaria alguém, Treze. Nunca acreditei que tivesse essa capacidade, não depois de arrancá-la de você. Essa tal de… _Phermelia_ , deve ser realmente especial para ter chamado sua atenção.”

Elina novamente rosnou ao sentir os dedos da albina em si, dedos esses que passaram a deslizar sobre sua pele, começando no rosto e indo em direção ao torso. Seis deslizava suas unhas afiadas em um arranhar provocante pelo monumento que era aquele corpo, só parando ao chegar no baixo ventre. Foi aí que os dedos esguios adentraram o elástico da calça e foram de encontro ao pênis, esse que já se encontrava semi duro. Talvez no fundo, a draconato gostasse daquilo. Gostasse de odiá-la, gostasse de servi-la. _Gostasse da ideia de fodê-la até que calasse a porra boca, do jeitinho que fazia com Phermelia._

“Me diga, Treze, a sua namorada tem algo a ver com isso?” A ursa perguntou, a mão se pondo sobre o grande pênis, porém sem tocá-lo, jazendo ali apenas para erguer o tecido da calça e permitir que Elina visse sua própria ereção.

Ter aquela mão tão próxima de seu sexo fez a draconato rosnar baixo, seus dentes afiados ficando visíveis antes de soltar um suspiro. O peito subia em tesão, a respiração se tornando lenta e pesada. Precisava manter a calma e preferiu não responder aquilo.

“Estou falando com você. Responda.” Ordenou, e dessa vez, para a não tão surpresa da draconato, o pênis e os testículos foram apertados com força.

Elina soltou um guincho fino, quase um miado, um espasmo vindo assim que a mulher deixou de lhe apertar. Era a primeira vez que faziam aquilo consigo e pelos deuses, que dor horrível. A ursa riu abafado.

“S-Sim…” A resposta veio num gaguejo, a respiração acelerada. Estava com o coração a mil agora. 

“Sim o quê?” Outro aperto.

“S-Sim, s-senhora…” A voz foi acompanhada de um arquejo, fina, quase num chorinho.

A instrutora sempre adorou maltratar Elina, mas saber que conseguiria fazer isso sexualmente agora despertava desejos em si que jamais pensou querer tanto.

“Interessante. Essa jovem deve ser realmente especial. A conheço muito bem e sei que você não é do tipo de fazer coisas sem um propósito, Treze.” Disse, a mão deixando de apertar e saindo dali. 

Elina deu graças a deus.

“Isso me deixa muito curiosa, sabia? Talvez você esteja certa e tenha de fato mudado. Ainda bem que estamos juntas de novo, não acha? Vamos trabalhar o quanto antes para recuperar o tempo perdido.”

“Eu não… trabalho mais pra você.” A draconato retrucou, arfando.

A ursa então sorriu.

“E desde quando você tem escolha?” Um risinho maldoso escapou, os dedos indo acariciar logo abaixo do queixo. O ato tirou um gemido baixo da maior, que estremecia sempre que sentia o roça-roça das unhas em sua pele. “Eu já sei onde sua nova família patética está, então se quer que eles continuem vivos… é bom que volte a ser a mascote que sempre amei.”

Seis se inclinou em direção ao rosto de Elina, um beijo na testa de despedida sendo dado. Ela então rumou para a saída e deixou a draconato lá, presa na cama, sem poder saborear nem mesmo um pedacinho do delicioso café que estava diante de si. Tamanha crueldade da parte da ursa só podia significar uma coisa: ela estava com ciúmes.

Elina já não sabia há quanto tempo estava naquele reformatório; na base de treinamento para cães como ela. Não havia janelas por onde quer que fosse e quanto mais ficava ali, mais se sentia parte daquele recinto. Sentia-se enfim preenchida, no lugar que nunca deveria ter saído. Ela era um cão, um animal treinado para matar e nada além. _Querer_ algo além era tolice. Ela não tinha o direito. 

E era assim, aos poucos, que Elina deixava de ser Elina e lentamente virava a sua eu do passado. EX-13. Havia uma coisa, entretanto, que não abandonou seus pensamentos desde que chegou ali. Ela ainda queria foder a instrutora e deixá-la tão arruinada que andar seria um problema no dia seguinte. Sempre que trocavam olhares nos treinamentos, Treze fazia questão de encará-la o suficiente, antes de ir embora para se banhar. Nunca antes ela havia sido tão frígida, tão desprovida de qualquer coisa que não fosse seu desejo de matar. No fundo, Treze estava apenas se exibindo para Seis. O modo violento com o qual eliminava suas vítimas era um aviso de que se a instrutora não se cuidasse, a próxima a terminar com os miolos no chão seria ela.

E era isso que a excitava tanto. Ela queria que Treze pensasse somente em si, fosse de forma positiva ou negativa. Não importava, desde que a única na mente da draconato fosse ela, Seis não ligava. Gostava do perigo, gostava de ser olhada com ódio. Tudo isso lhe dava tanto prazer que a cada dia era mais e mais difícil de não deixar esse tesão transparecer.

“Ótimo trabalho como sempre.” Seis elogiou, o ombro apoiado no arco da porta. “Você aos poucos está voltando a ser tão boa quanto antes. Talvez até melhor.”

Treze nada disse, permanecendo assim na tarefa chata que era limpar aquele sangue de si. Ela também não se importou em deixar o corpo nu à mostra para Seis, que no momento sequer fazia questão de esconder que encarava descaradamente. A albina secava, e secava _bem_ , seu olhar afiado analisando cada traço, cada músculo, cada curva daquele corpo malhado. Quando suas atenções desceram para o pênis, um sorriso malicioso se fez. Ele estava rijo, ereto e chamativo. Parecia ainda maior agora que apontava para si. Desejá-lo foi impossível de não se fazer, e assim, a ursa lentamente se aproximou.

“Eu tenho uma última tarefa para você antes de mandá-la em missão.”

“Que seria?” Treze não se importou com a aproximação, nem se a molharia ou não com isso.

“Você deve saber bem o que é.” O dedo pousou na clavícula, e assim como as gotículas faziam, ele lentamente desceu. “…Sabe muito bem que damos um jeito nos nossos cães para que eles não caiam em tentações estúpidas.”

“…” A maior lentamente foi parando de se esfregar para acompanhar a unha em si. “…Sei.” E voltou a se lavar.

A ursa riu baixinho.

“Não está com medo, Treze? Você vai voltar ao que era antes.”

“Não estou.” Respondeu, simples, sem se preocupar. “Porque sei que você não vai deixar que façam isso.”

“É mesmo? E por que eu não deixaria?” Seis achou graça daquela confiança.

Treze então deixou de se lavar e virou-se para Seis, dando um passo em sua direção. Assim que ficou próxima, _próxima o bastante para roçar a rola nela_ , Seis tirou uma faca da cinta e pressionou contra sua garganta. Quem deu um sorriso malicioso dessa vez foi a draconato, que parou ao ter a arma em si.

“ _Porque você está doida para experimentá-lo_.” Respondeu baixo, somente pra ela ouvir, não desviando o olhar dela. Não mais.

“ _E o que te faz pensar isso?_ ” A ursa retrucou. Tinha gostado daquele lado da draconato. Gostava dela abusada, porque assim ficava mais gostoso de punir.

Treze ergueu as mãos para mostrar que era inofensiva, que nada faria, logo se afastando. Quando Seis deu indícios de abaixar a faca, Treze foi rápida e pegou seus dois pulsos, a virando contra a parede em seguida. A arma caiu com um tilintar no chão e o corpo da ursa fez um baque no azulejo. O rosto era pressionado assim como as costas; tinha ambos os braços atados atrás das costas pelo agarro firme da EX-13, que no momento usava seu próprio corpo para amassá-la.

Seis tentou sair daquela situação, mas Treze se mostrou _bem_ mais forte. Os pulsos já davam até mesmo sinais de dormência por conta do aperto. Porém o que roubou suas atenções não foi o agarro ou a respiração da draconato em si. Não. O que fez Seis arfar de tesão foi sentir o pênis lhe roçar entre as pernas. Foi preciso fechar os olhos para senti-lo melhor, afinal a roupa, que agora se encontrava encharcada por conta do chuveiro aberto, só piorava a tortura que era tê-lo se esfregando em si sem nada poder fazer.

“ _Viu?_ ” Treze sussurrou ao pé da orelhinha felpuda, a mordendo. “ _Sabia que isso ia te fazer calar a porra da boca._ ”

A mordida ocasionou em um gemido sôfrego por parte da instrutora. Tinha gostado.

“ _Você não vai sair impune daqui, Treze, espero que saiba disso_.” Retrucou.

“Sei.” Outra mordida, dessa vez mais forte, uma mão indo se perder entre os fios brancos da ursa. Treze espalmou bem, os cabelos sendo agarrados para que pudesse puxá-los e virar o rosto de Seis para si. “ _Mais um motivo pra te arregaçar, não acha?_ ”

Antes que Seis pudesse responder, a cauda da draconato se enfiou em suas calças e a abaixou de forma brusca. O ato a surpreendeu, uma reação que foi retribuída com um puxão em seu cabelo. Era assim que Treze pretendia não deixá-la se mover muito; usaria aquele agarro como suas rédeas. O desejo de explorar aquele corpo crescia a cada segundo, coisa que obrigou a draco a trocar a mão pela cauda, mantendo assim os pulsos dela amarrados. Foi essa a mão que invadiu a ursa por debaixo do uniforme em apertos nada zelosos. Treze não poupou a exploração e a apertou não só nos seios, mas na cintura e nas coxas. Quando chegou na virilha, a loira fincou as unhas e riu abafado ao ouvir o gemido rasteiro que Seis deu.

Um _anda logo_ foi ordenado da sua parte, a bunda arrebitando em um convite mais do que óbvio. Queria aquele pau dentro de si. Queria que ela a rasgasse da mesma forma que fez com a tal Phermelia, queria Treze de corpo e alma, toda e unicamente para si. Um gemido alto e gostoso escapou de seus lábios assim que foi penetrada, os olhos até mesmo rolando para trás. Um sorriso maldoso foi esboçado, os olhos heterocromáticos tentando ao máximo fitar a draconato atrás de si. 

Treze tinha uma expressão franca no rosto e respirava pela boca como o cão que era. Os movimentos de vai e vem começaram nada sutis, suas estocadas não demorando a ganhar uma velocidade intensa. E assim como imaginou, a instrutora deixou de tagarelar. Tudo o que ela fazia agora era gemer como a vadia que era. Ela gemia alto, gemia bem, gemia para qualquer um ouvir, e só deixou de gemer quando seu orgasmo veio. Suas pernas estremeceram e ela pode sentir o gozo volumoso da draconato escorrendo perna a baixo.

Seis então foi liberta e derrubada no chão logo depois, jogada para ser mais precisa, Treze se afastando para observar a forma humilhante com a qual ela se encontrava. A ursa estava encharcada dos pés à cabeça, de calça arriada, respiração acelerada e sêmen vazando da vagina. Uma visão linda que, para a surpresa de ninguém, deixou Treze dura de novo. Antes que a ursa pudesse se levantar por conta própria, Treze a puxou para cima e a prensou mais uma vez, agora de frente para si.

“Gostou, foi?” Seis riu convencida e arfou ao ser presa.

“Silêncio.” Treze foi direto para o uniforme, o puxando para revelar mais do corpo que tanto lhe dava tesão. Ela não deu a mínima quando ouviu o rasgo do tecido, focando em fazer apenas uma coisa: mordê-la. Mordê-la até que seu sangue manchasse seus lábios, até que o provasse como um símbolo de sua vitória. 

“Não ouse me mandar calar a boca.” Os cabelos loiros da draconato foram puxados com força pela ursa, uma ação que a obrigou a desprender a boca e rosnar em resposta.

Treze não gostou nada daquilo, e assim puxou Seis da parede, a jogando no chão como punição antes de se por sobre si. Ia fodê-la ali e agora, ia fazê-la de seu brinquedo da mesma forma que ela fazia consigo. Ia por a potência da modificação à prova e fodê-la até que cansasse.

Quando já ia inserir o pênis novamente, a ursa a segurou pelo pescoço em um agarro firme no intuito de mostrar quem mandava em quem ali. _Quem era o dono e quem não passava de um mísero cachorro_. Treze quase engasgou com o aperto, mas isso não a impediu de dar uma boa estocada em resposta. À medida que investia mais e mais o pênis contra o interior apertado, mais e mais Treze queria continuar. Ela já se sentia bêbada, entorpecida não só por causa da falta de oxigênio, mas também pela sensação deliciosa que era a de finalmente realizar seu desejo de transar com a instrutora.

A transa prosseguiu por bons minutos, e quando ambas atingiram o ápice, a nova rodada veio sem nem mesmo um descanso. Toda a raiva que Seis a fez passar, Treze descontava nela agora, por mais que, de fato, já não estivesse saindo impune da transa. A draconato foi arranhada, presa, cavalgada, e até mesmo torturada, e Seis não poderia ter ficado mais feliz com isso, afinal era a primeira vez que sua amada enfim retribuía aquele seu amor distorcido…

**Author's Note:**

> Sim… a Elina implantou um pau… eu sei… é… Acontece sempre, por algum motivo!


End file.
